Alexis MCcall
by Vampirediaries15
Summary: Alexis has always known that her life was always boring as long as she lived in Beacon Hills. That all changed when her twin brother Scott got bitten some animal. On top of that there is still the fact that she, Alexis McCall has the buggest crush on none other than Stiles. The best friend to both her and Scott. Werewolves and teen dram. What more can a girl want in life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hey I just wanted to let you all know that I am rewriting the Alexis McCall story. I just felt that I could do so much more with the story if I rewrite it. I feel that everyone would enjoy it so much more than they do now. So please stay with me as I rewrite this story. I wont be changing anything big about the plot of the story. Only just the details that show you what kind of a person Alexis is. **

** alexis_mccall_chapter1/collection?id=2728573**

"I've had it I've had it. That boy is so going to be dead in the next two minutes if he cant turn down his stupid work out music." I was willing to let it all slid, but this has been going on for far to long. I slid out of my bed and walked to his room. I pounded my fist onto his door waiting for him to answer me.

"Scott I know you can hear me knocking, open up right now!" I waited for a second more before I just barged into his room. When I stepped foot into his room I could see that there was absolutely no way that he couldn't suffer hearing loss from how loud his music is being played. I didn't see him in the room, but I knew he was just in there because his lacrosse stick was out and he usually kept it in his closet f he wasn't using it.

"What the hell Lex! Why are you in my room?" I glared at my twin brother Scott. He only had athletic shorts on and nothing else. "Well for one thing Scott. I told you to turn down your music fifty times tonight and you know what you didn't. So since it appears that you cant do it yourself I am going to do it for you." I walked to his stereo and turned the music down to a level that wouldn't make someone's ear drum pop explode.

"Alexis all I ask for from you and mom is just a little privacy. I am the only guy in this house so I would appreciate you not coming into my room with out asking." I was going to answer but there was a noise coming from the roof of the house. I didn't even need to ask my brother if he had heard it, because he went to his closet to grab a hodie before grabbing his bat. The sound lead us to the front porch. I was right behind Scott when we both could hear that the sound was coming form right on top of us. Scott readied his bat for what ever came our way. A figure came hanging down from the roof and Scott was half way through his swing when everyone screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Whoa, whoa, guys its me Stiles."

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott screamed at our best friend who was hanging upside down from our front porch roof.

"Neither of you answered your phones. Why do you have a bat?"

"He thought you were a predator." Stiles was still wrapping his head around Scott and I almost hitting him in the face to even think about the logical reason why he would be at our house this late at night."

"Look, I know it's late, but you guys gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago, dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police.""For what?" now I was curious to hear what our adderal addicted friend had to say.

"The joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles then jumped down from the roof of our house. Scott being the clueless being that he his asked if it was a dead body. Really Scott can you really be that dumb.

"No a body of water. Yes dumb-ass, a dead body."

"You mean like somebody murdered someone?" I asked him

Nobody knows yet. Just that is was a girl, probably in her 20's."

"Hold on if they found the body, then what are they looking for." for the first time tonight, my brother said something actually made sense.

"That's the best part. They only found half. All three of us are going."

Stiles drove us in his jeep to the Beacon Hills Preserve so that we could go on a hunt for part of a dead girls body.

"Are we seriously doing this." Scott said from the front seat.

"Both you and Alexis are always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town.""That doesn't mean I want to hike through the woods in the middle of the night."

"Yea and I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice." Scott said to Stiles as we walked away form the jeep.

"Right cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"no because I'm playing this year. In fact I'm making first line." I was proud of my brother. I know that's a long shot that he would make first line. Its just the fact that he was trying and practiced all summer on improving his lacrosse skills.

"Hey that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." I smacked Stiles on his arm for what he said about Scott.

"Hey! Scott has just as much chance as anyone on making first line. He has practiced all summer, and frankly from I have seen he has improved so much from last year.""Yea, but just because he practiced doesn't he sucks any less than I do at playing lacrosse.""Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" this was once again another great question from my twin brother.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that."

"Stiles uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" I questioned him standing closer to my brother than I already had. I might not scare as easily as most girls but I am frightened about the thought of a killer out on the loose in the very woods we are all walking in at night.

"Also something I didn't think about."

"Really Stillinski? You lead us all out here with out even thinking for one moment that the murderer could still be lurking out here!""Well the thought crossed my mind but I was to focused on getting to you guys house as fast as I could before it was to late." we where all now climbing up a hill to reach the other side of the woods.

"Its so comforting to know that you've planned this out, with your usual attention to detail." Scott stated while panting as we climbed up the hill.

"I know.""Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" I watched as he then brought his inhaler to his lips while he began to wheeze from the lack of air. We all finally made it up the hill to droop to the ground. I saw flashlights a few feet a head of us. I could also hear police dogs barking and some officers shouting orders. Stiles then got this gleam in his eyes meaning he was about to do something completely stupid and none of us could stop him.

"Wait come on. Stiles!" it was no use Stiles took out in a run leaving me to help my asthmatic brother up from the ground. I started to run after Stiles yelling for him to wait up for us.

"Come on Scott you need to hurry!""Stiles!" Scott yelled again. Stiles finally looked back at us when one of the officers dogs barked at him. I laughed a little as he freaked out and fell to the ground. I then heard the sheriffs voice ring out through the night. "Hang on hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." I was to busy laughing at Stiles misfortune that I forgot to hid behind a tree like my brother did. "Alexis McCall get over here right now!" not wanting to get in any more trouble I walked over to stand by Stiles side.

"Dad, how are you doing?"

"So do you uh listen in to all of my phone calls?"

"No. Not the boring ones." I just hoped that Stiles and I could lie well enough to his dad that we wouldn't get into to much trouble,

"Now, where's your other partner in crime?""Who my brother? No Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back to school tomorrow." I said quickly.

"Yep its just Alexis and I. in the woods. Alone." I could already see that the sheriff didn't believe one word that we said to him.

"Scott you out there." he yelled as he shined is flashlight over the woods. "Scott?"

"Well young man I'm going to walk both you and Alexis to your car. And then I'm going to have a conversation with you two about something called invasion of privacy." I was dragged along with Stiles back his jeep, as his dad grilled us on being out this late at night. As well as for coming onto a crime scene. As we reached the jeep sheriff Stillinski came over to me."So Alexis, do you want to inform me about anything that might be going on with you and my son?" I was taken back by the question he was asking me.

"O do you mean the reason why we would be in the woods alone with each other?""Yes.""O that's a simple question, uh because we where on a date.""A date? Are you sure?""Yes. Stiles and I where on a date with each other. Which might I add you interrupted us tonight.""Well why in the middle of the woods? That doesn't seam like a very good date to me?"'Well, the last time I picked the place and this time your son picked it. And we both know that he doesn't always make the best decisions." I could see that he was starting to believe me some what.

"So are you and Stiles like seeing each other now. Like are you my sons girlfriend now." Stiles was beyond mortified by what his father was saying to me.

"Uh no, and its not because I don't think he could be a great boyfriend. Its only because we don't have feelings for each other in that way. We are only friends on a date in the middle of the woods. At night. And alone with no one else around. Yep just friends."

"O well then this just got awkward. So Stiles will drop you off at your house. And I will be informing your mother about this little date you had tonight."

"Yes Mr. Stillinski. I wouldn't take anything less."

I got home and raced up stairs to still see that Scott hadn't made it home yet. I was so worried about him that I didn't want to miss him so I stayed in his room for the night. I was pacing around the room until I saw him walk through his bedroom door. I ran to hug him.

"o my god Scott. What happened to you back there are you ok?""No I got bit by something.""You got bit. Well let me see it.""Alexis I'm sure anything you can do wont help me. Your not a doctor."

"Haha aren't you the smart ass tonight. I may not be a doctor, but I have seen mom patch someone up when they have wound as deep as a animal bit.""Fine do what ever you can and please don't tell mom."

"Scott I would never tell mom that you snuck out in the middle of the night to walk in the woods. Then you got bit by some animal. No I'll just tell her I did that minus the bite and I was on a date with Stiles." I made him lift up his shirt so that I could see where his so called animal bite. I didn't expect to see what I saw. It was a huge bite mark that took up a whole side of his abdomen.

"Damn Scott this thing bite you good.""I know so can you I don't know like fix it?""Well I can bandage it for you so it wont get infected." after bandaging him up I went to my room.

I woke up late the next morning from the lack of sleep I got from staying up all night worrying about Scott. I couldn't wrap my mind around him being bitten by some animal. Good thing I had already laid out my clothes the night before. I dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans. I paired it with a blue shirt and my brown leather jacket. I grabbed my brown leather boots. Walking down stairs I saw that Scott wasn't up yet, because his back pack was still in the kitchen. I was eating a piece of toast when my phone beeped. It was a text from my best friend Jackson. He was letting me know he would be picking me up for school in a few minutes. I checked my bag making sure that I had everything for soccer practice later on today.

"Scott I'm catching a ride with Jackson. No need to wait for me." I yelled at him closing the front door behind me. I saw Jackson's Porsche pulling up to my drive way. For as long as I could remember I have been best friends since elementary school. He was always there for me from the moment my dad left us.

"Hey Jackson long time no see.""Hey Lex, you look girlier today than normal.""Well do I look bad?""No not at all, just different." I appreciated Jackson's comment on my outfit because it meant that I would also catch Stiles attention. For as long as I have been friends with Jackson, I also have been in love with Stiles Stillinski. I tried to stop the feelings I had for him but I couldn't fight them. He was a cute loveable fool how would do anything for me. The ride with Jackson was filled with laughter from our inside jokes we have with one another. We arrived at school when I spotted Scott pulling his bike into the bike rack. I also saw Jackson acting like a total ass to him when he saw my brother.

"Jackson come on. Its already the first day and your picking on my brother!" Jackson kept walking away form Scott glaring at him.

"Are you coming Lex."

"Uh I'll meet up with you later." Jackson left me and Scott alone and not because he wanted to but because Lydia came up and dragged him away.

"So how is the you know the bite doing?""It doing ok, but its still bleeding." at that moment Stiles came up to us.

"Hey guys what's up?" he said to us all ready looking like he had to much adderal today

"Scott got bit by some wild animal last night in the woods.""K lets see this thing." he said to us. Scott lifted up his shirt to show Stiles the bandaged area on his abdomen. Stiles was fascinated by it that he tried to touch it.

"Hey no touching it. We don't need it getting infected because you couldn't keep your hands off of it!" I said while smacking his hand away from Scotts wound.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you. No not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No you didn't.""What do you mean I didn't. how do you know what I heard?" Stiles just laughed at in my brothers face.

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like sixty years."

"And how do you know this Stiles?""Because I actually read the history of Beacon Hills unlike you too.""Well I would love to stay and chat with you to, but I have to get to my math class.""Wait you have Math first period?"

"Yea it's a senior class and its either have it first period or have it during my soccer period. You see the dilemma. Any way I will see you guys in Chemistry. Later." I left the two idiots by them selves. On my way to class all I could think about was how cute Stiles looked today. He may have been drugged out on adderal but he still looked handsome. He still has know clue that I have the biggest crush on him all he thinks of me is a friend who just happens to be the sister of his best friend. My whole day went by without anything exciting happening. The only thing was there was a new girl named Allison who I just happen to share French and Chemistry class with. She was someone who I thought about befriending but when I saw her to Lydia Martin I passed. Anyone who couldn't see right pass Lydia's fake bitch act wasn't worth my time. I had almost gone a whole day with out speaking to Lydia when Jackson called me over to their little conversation they where having with Allison.

"Yo! Alexis, get over here." I really don't want to be any where near Lydia. I was contemplating on passing, but I knew Jackson wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alexis this is Allison. She's new here and thinks it's a good idea to skip out on the party that is happening this Friday." I honestly didn't give a damn about this but knowing Jackson I had to agree with him to put this whole being anywhere near Lydia to rest.

"O uh. Well you should come Allison. Its going to be really fun plus it gives you a chance to meet new people that go to this school. Maybe make some new friends." she seemed really happy to see me speaking to her and not forcing anything on her like Lydia was just doing.

"I would but its family night and its sometimes really hard to get out of.""O I understand, but if you can you should defiantly come. Everyone's going right after the scrimmage."

"You mean like football?" I was going to respond but I let Jackson explain his sport.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." I was about to gauge with the way Lydia touched Jackson in front of everyone and messing with his hair.

"We have practice in a few minuets if your not doing anything.""O I was…""Perfect so you're coming." Lydia latched herself onto Allison's arm and dragged her towards the filed.

"O by the way Alexis you can sit and watch the lacrosse practice with us if you want I mean." to anyone else they would think that Lydia was being nice. But I knew she was just acting bitchy towards me. One she knew I was on the varsity girls soccer team and that we have practice on the same days as the lacrosse team. Two she could see that I was obviously dressed for practice in my shorts, t shirt and soccer shoes. And three is because over the summer Jackson got on to her for acting like a total bitch towards me when ever she saw me. I knew she wasn't sincere with her invitation.

"Thanks Lydia, but I'm going to pas. I have soccer practice in a few minutes, but thanks for the offer."

"O well have fun running and kicking a muddy ball around a field." Lydia said as she and Allison both walked off towards lacrosse practice.

"And thanks for being such a bitch." I said under my breath.

I was finishing a scrimmage with my team when we all noticed everyone cheering for someone on the lacrosse field. All of my teammates stopped what they were doing and watched as what it looked like my brother kicking ass on the filed. He was playing goal keeper and was blocking every ball that came his way. I cheered along with everyone else as my brother blocked a ball from the team captain Jackson. Even though I was happy for Scott for doing so well at practice. I still felt bad for Jackson. Being his friend I know he hates being shown up by someone.

"Wow looks like the McCall twins both have the athletic gene." my best friend on the soccer team Cara said to me as we grabbed our soccer balls and bags.

"Yea, well Scott practiced all summer. He defiantly has improved from last year.""I would say a lot more than improved."

'What do you Care?""Come on Lex, you know I find your brother attractive. Not only had his game improved but he also has matured over the summer.""Care, can we please not talk about how hot you think my brother is. Its just weird thinking about it." Care flipped her blonde ponytail over her shoulder has we changed back into our regular clothes.

"Alexis I hear about your crush on Stiles Stillinski, the least you can do is allow me to gawk over your really hot brother." I love Cara Xavier. She knows all of my secrets and I know all of hers. One thing she is a girl who has everything but isn't a bitch about it like Lydia is. Cara is sarcastic fun loving person who I'm lucky enough to call my best girlfriend. She too shares my dislike for Lydia Martin and her little followers.

"So you're still going to the party Friday right?" she asked on our way to her car

"Of course I wouldn't miss it.""Good because after the lacrosse scrimmage I'm coming over to pick an outfit for you to wear.""Cara I can dress myself just fine thank you very much.""Yea but not when it comes to impressing your long time crush on Stiles. I swear that boy is either gay or so blind to not see how much you're into him.""Cara! Stiles is not gay and he just has trouble reading the signals that I send him.""Like the fact that you would do anything for him, or the fact that you are like the only one who laughs at his horrible jokes. Please stop me when the list gets to long." I rolled my eyes at her

"Goodnight Cara I'll see you tomorrow." I left her car as I went into my house."This doesn't change me coming to your house on Friday!" I waved good bye to her and went in to do my home work. It had just stopped raining for the night when Scott came home from his job at the animal clinic. "Hey Scott good job at practice today. You were amazing everyone was so impressed with your skills.""Really thanks." I sensed something was off about him because he was unusually happy.

"Scott what happened tonight?""She agreed to go out with me.""Who agreed to do what with you Scott?" I was standing out side of the bathroom as he ripped off his wet shirt and just had the biggest smile plastered on his face.

"Allison the new girl agreed to go with me to the party!"

"That's great Scott, but I didn't even think you knew her.""I don't, but we have English together and I kind of gave her a pen." "Ok so one pen and you think you're in love with her?""No but I just feel something is different about her and I really like her, plus she's really hot.""Well I heard form Stiles that you have been acting strange lately since being bitten.""Yea I have been able to hear and smell things that I normally wouldn't be able to hear and smell."

"What does this mean Scott. Do you think your bite has anything to do with all of this?""I don't know Alexis can we just focus on the fact that I have a date with Allison and nothing else. It would mean a lot to me if you could just be happy for me about this and not dwell on this whole bite thing."

"Sure Scott, and of course I'm happy for you I just worry about you that's all."

"There's nothing to worry about Lex.""I hope so Scott, I hope so."

**A/N**

**Here is the rewrite for chapter one. Please review what you think and tell me how you like this version of the story and if I should continue writing this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The New School Year and a New Student

For the first day of school decided to wear my favorite pair of jeans with last years state soccer game that we won and my black converse. I straightened my wavy dark locks till it was pin straight. I put on very light makeup of a small amount of black eyeliner. I was almost down the stairs before I almost tripped going down it. Just because I'm good at soccer doesn't mean that I am graceful. I'm just a accident waiting to happen. My family always calls me a klutz. The only time that I'm graceful is when it comes to playing soccer, other than that forget it you might just as well live in hospital. Scott had all ready left for school when I got down stairs. It didn't matter though because I would just get a ride with my friend Jackson Whittemore. My friendship with Jackson is complicated because neither Scott or Stiles like him. Truth be told I know that Jackson does act like an ass towards most, but towards me he is an amazing friend. He was there for me when my dad left us and I could always count him when I needed him. The ride to school with Jackson in his new Porsche was filled with laughter as we talked about our last days of summer vacation. Things were going good till Jackson got to school and hit my brothers bike with his car and yelled at Scott to watch were he parks his trash.

"Jackson stop being a jerk towards my brother. Common lets just go to school before were all late to class".

"Fine latter McCall".

Once Jackson decided to go inside I told him I would see him later and that I needed to talk to my brother first before school began. He didn't object but just replied that he would see me at lunch. Sorry about Jackson he has issues.

"Issues that guy is a ticking time bomb of anger. He acts like he is above of others just because he drives a fancy car and lives in a nice big house. Well you know what that doesn't give him the right to be a jerk to others. What is his problem any way is just moody or is it his time of the month". Stiles could go on and on about his dislike for Jackson but he knew that would just hurt Alexis heart so he stopped before he went to far.

"No its not his time of the month. I know you guys don't like him but please try to be civil with each other for my sake. I'm not asking for you to be best friends but I don't want you guys fighting anymore".

"Stiles and I will try to be civil as possible for your sake Lex".

"Thank you Scott that's all I've ever wanted. You are the best brother I could have ever asked for".

Stiles asked Scott what had happened to him in the woods once him and I were forced to leave him alone. He said that he got bit by some animal when Stiles and I left. Scott lifted his shirt to show us his side where a white bandage was covering up his one side.

"O my gosh Scott you didn't tell me about this last night Scott. What did that to you"?

"I think it was wolf but I'm not sure".

Stiles took it as the time to suggest that Scott was bit by a werewolf. Really Stiles my brother being bit by some animal and all you can come up with is werewolf. All three of us went our separate ways when the school bell rang.

It was during Chemistry which surprisingly had with Scott, Stiles, Jackson, and even Lydia when I meet the new girl. Her name is Allison Argent. She is what most guys would say was hot. She is very tall with a slim figure and nice long brown wavy hair. She was my lab partner and I could all ready tell that even for her first day my brother was all ready head over heals for her.

"Hello I'm Alexis McCall. I'm on the varsity soccer team here at Beacon Hill".

"Hi I'm Allison Argent just moved here. Sadly I'm not involved in any sports team".

Chemistry was fun and so were the rest of my classes. Surprisingly I had a lot of classes with either my brother or Stiles. I had math and chemistry with Scott and English and history with Stiles. After school once soccer practice was over I headed over towards the lacrosse filed to watch the end of lacrosse practice waiting for the guys to finish up. I walked up the bleachers and spotted Allison sitting with non other than Lydia Martin. Its only the first day and Allison is friends with Lydia. I sat down next to Allison and Lydia having some small talk about the new school year but they both lost me when they started talking about going shopping. Its not that I don't like shopping its just that I've never had enough money to buy really nice clothes and I always wore jeans and some old shirt to school because it was just easer for me to change for soccer practice after school. I wish I had Lydia's money so that I could enjoy shopping but sadly I don't and that's ok but it does make me feel like I'm missing out. It annoyed me so much on how obnoxious Lydia was being she was acting like Jackson was the only person on the team that could play. I know that I am friends with him but he's not all that and a bag of chips. Besides both Scott and Stiles are both on the team and have both practiced all summer and have really improved from last year. Scott was moving so fast and gracefully that I could hardly believe that it was actually my own brother on the field. All eyes where on Scott when he scored a goal against non other than Jackson. I got on my feet and cheered for my brother.

"Wow way to go Scott that was amazing".

Scott smiled back at me and waved at me from where he was standing. Allison asked me who I was waving at I told her that he was my twin brother Scott McCall. Lydia just had to chime in with her o and he is just a bench warmer comment. Uhh I have no idea why Jackson dates her. Lydia Martin gets on my last nerves she is like a virus that no medication could ever fix. I was relived when coach called the end of practice I said my good byes to Allison and Lydia and walked down the bleachers to walk towards my brother.

"Hey Scott wow all those hours over the summer has really paid off for ya".

Scott was pleased that I had noticed his improvement but I could tell that something was worrying him.

"Scott what's wrong. Are you ok".

"I'm fine I just realized that I never needed my inhaler once during practice".

"That's great Scott. Maybe your asthma has gone away".

I waited outside the boys locker room for Scott and Stiles to get changed so that we could go home. While waiting I spotted Isaac Lahey who I haven't talked to since last year. Sometimes I would notice that he would come to school with bruises on his face and arms and wouldn't tell anyone where they had came from. I always wanted to ask him where they came from but I knew that it would be invading in his personal space. I watched Isaac when Stiles called and told that they were heading to the car. The car ride home was filled with talk about Scotts new found talent in lacrosse. I realized that we weren't heading home right away.

"Uhh guys where are we going"?

"O yea well Scott dropped his inhaler in the woods last night so we need to try and find it before he has another asthma attack".

"You lost your inhaler Scott why would you, uhh never mind lets just fine it before I go insane".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Private Property

"Scott do you even know where you dropped your inhaler. We have been searching in the woods for over an hour".

"Alexis I know its out here somewhere and I cant go without it and if we tell mom that I need a new one then she will know that we were in the woods with Stiles the other night".

We went deeper into the woods till we came to an end of some trail and stopped in front of some old broken house that looked like no one has lived in for some years. While Scott and Stiles were still looking for any signs of the inhaler I felt like someone was watching us. that's when I noticed him by the front door of the old house. He was tall guy at least 6 foot dressed in all black and had the bluest/ greenish eyes that I have ever seen. I was just staring a him wondering why he would be in the middle of the woods but then again he could ask us the same question.

"Umm Scott, someone is watching us and I don't think he likes that were out here."

At that moment both Scott and Stiles turned around to stare at the man in al black. When he jumped from the house to get closer to us I all most couldn't breath. I thought that we were going to be killed by some maniac in the middle of the woods. I was terrified of what he had to say to us. When he got closer to us I realized who he was he is Derek Hale the guy who's whole family burned in a tragic fire a few years back. Everyone knew that the Hale family was very close and the fact that they were all killed besides Derek is beyond me. Scott and Stiles had nothing to say until Derek yelled at us for being on private property and asking why we are out here. I turned to Scott so he could answer him. When Derek reached into his pocket I thought he was reaching for a gun but instead he pulled out Scotts inhaler. Once we got Scotts inhaler we ran as far away from Derek as we could.

Ever since our run in with Derek Scott has been acting very strange. He has been more aggressive in lacrosse practice. I tried to focus all my energy into soccer but it was hard with how strange my brother was acting. Stiles even notice how strange Scott was being. Scott for the first time ever had made first line. I was so proud of him that I cheered for him from the stands. He was telling Stiles and I about how he is now being able to hear and smell things that he isn't suppose to hear or smell. Scott got the Veterinarian that he was working for to examine his bite that he got the other night. The moment that Stiles found out that it was a wolf bite he hade to immediately say that it was a werewolf bit. I thought he was crazy until one day when I was walking to the locker rooms from the soccer field I could see Scott freaking out in the middle of the field. I was shocked to see my brother act so strange. I saw him and Stiles run to the boys locker room because of Scotts freak out on the field. I ran towards the locker room to make sure that he was ok. I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. My cleats were crashing down on the school floors as I ran to the bys locker room. I pushed through the door to find my brother covered in white foam and Stiles holding the fire extinguisher in his hands.

"Scott o my god what happened in here?" I looked from my brother to Stiles waiting for an explanation for everything that has been happening lately.

"Well you see Lex its kind of a complicated situation. You see well um your brother is possibly or possibly not a werewolf./"

"A werewolf is this really all you could come up with Stiles?" I couldn't even believe what I was hearing at the moment. My brother really a werewolf. This was news to me.

"Wait how could you even be a werewolf Scott?"

"Well you remember the other night when I told you that I had gotten bitten and I asked my boss to look at the bite. Well it turns out that I was bitten by a werewolf and I am currently trying to handle what has been going with me. Lex to be completely honest with you I am having a hard time trying to control my anger." I felt bad for my brother and I knew at this moment I wouldn't get all of the answers that I needed at the moment in the fear that someone else would hear our conversation.

"Its all going to be ok Scott. Stiles and I will be here for you all the way through this. We will be here to make sure that nothing bad happens. But Scott please promise me that you will form now on that neither you or Stiles will keep any more secrets from me any more." Scott and Stiles both nodded and promised me that they wouldn't keep anything more from me and that when we got home they would both tell me everything that they know. I left the boys locker room before any other guy came in. I changed out of my soccer clothes and waited for Stiles and Scott to come and take me home. I could hardly process what I had just heard from my brother. A werewolf? This was something that I had never expected to come from my brothers mouth I thought he would say something like o hey Lex I got a girl pregnant or even just telling me that I am awesome. But this was defiantly unexpected news. Finally my brother came out we both jumped into Stiles jeep ready to go back to our house ready to explain everything that has happened this past couple of days. Supposedly my brother is now a mythical creature straight from Twilight. Once my brother finished explaining everything I smacked both him and Stiles in the head.

"Aw what the hell. Lex what was that for?" Stiles asked shocked that I had actually hit him just then.

"You know exactly what that was for Stiles. How could either of you keep something as important as this from me. I have been worried sick about the both of you. I feared that you two were doing drugs and that I would someday soon have to break the news to sheriff Stilinski and our mother Scott." Both boys looked at me like I was crazy and that I had just lost my mind. "Hey don't either of you two look at me like that you both know that I had ever right to freak out about you two."

"Its ok though Lex, because now that you know what is going on you can help by not telling anyone about this especially mom." I glared at my brother for saying something as stupid as don't tell mom about this.

"Really Scott you thought I would willingly tell mom about your supernatural secret." Scott could sense the sarcastic tone coming from my mouth. Even though I was fuming mad at him and Stiles I still wanted to know what their plane was to handle this whole werewolf thing. I also know for a fact that the full moon was coming up.

"Wait hold up what are you going to do about the full moon?" Scott looked at me like he didn't want to tell me his genius plain probably because it was stupid.

"Well I'm waiting Scott I'm all ears. Spill now. What are you going to do about the upcoming full moon?"

"Well Alexis to tell you the truth I have no freaking idea. I don't know what to do about this whole situation. I can barley keep myself together at the moment without having a mental break down. I all I know is that undo no circumstances I cant be near Alison or anyone else that I care about that night because I could kill them in one second." I rushed over a wrapped my arms around my brothers shoulders bringing his head to rest on my shoulder.

"Scott it doesn't matter what happens I will always be here for you because you are my brother and I would do anything for you. You that right?" Scott nodded as he hugged me back. For a second we almost forgot that we weren't alone in our room because Stiles was still there just standing there awkwardly while waiting for our brother sister moment to end.

"Well its not that I don't love this sweet moment between you two its just I was wondering if it would be ok if crashed at your place tonight? If not I can come back tomorrow morning so we could talk more about what is going on with Scott." Scott and I exchanged looks at each other laughing at the fact that Stiles was actually asking if he could stay the night even though he has had no problem before just sneaking into our house when ever he wants.

"Of course you stay the night Stiles. Its not like you've ever need our permission before." Stiles was shocked or just playing dumb to the fact that we know he sneaks over during the night to either sneak my brother out or just to come over when he didn't want to be at his own house anymore.

Scott was changing in his bedroom while I was getting ready for bed. I had just pulled my black tank over my head as the door to my bedroom was opened and I heard Stiles coming un not realizing that I was just getting dressed.

"A hey Alexis I was just wondering…. O my god I should have knocked before I came in." He was shielding his eyes just in case I was still not fully dressed and he didn't want to see his best friends twin sister half naked.

"Its fine Stiles I'm dressed. But by the way what did you think would happen if you came into my room with out knocking and I had just told you a few minutes ago that I was getting ready for bed?"

The look on his face told me that he was more embarrassed than ever on what had just happened. I hadn't realized how close he and I where standing to each other. Our chest were practically touching. There was nothing separating us but maybe a few centimeters of space which was slowly closing. I looked up into Stiles eyes trying to find out what he was thinking. I knew for a fact that he didn't know about my feelings for him because if he did he would get the hint that right now I really wanted him to finally kiss me. But I also knew that was never going to happen because Stiles Stilinski doesn't like me like that. He would only see me as my brothers twin sister who was always tagging along with him. I would never be anything more to him than that. No matter how much I wanted to scream it to mountains that I was in love with Stiles I couldn't. I could feel Stiles gaze sift down to my lips and back up to meet my eyes. For a moment I thought my whole assumption was wrong and that he acutely really did have feelings for me, but that was all shattered as we both back away from each other as my brothers voice came closer to my room.

"Uh Stiles what our you doing in Alexis's room?" Stiles didn't know how to tell his best friend that he was just about to kiss his sister so he just stood there frozen not knowing what to say. Thankfully Alexis spoke up to answer her brothers question.

"Scott he was just uh looking for an extra blanket. And I was just about to give it to him that was until you came in and interrupted us.""Well sorry Lexi, it just looked that from my point of view just now that you two where really close to each other and both of you were acting like you were the only two people in the hose.""Well don't read into it too much brother because I repeat nothing was going on between me and Stiles."

Scott and Stiles went to sleep in Scott's room. I laid down on my bed just wondering what had just happened back there. Had Stiles really almost kissed her. All those years that I thought he saw me as only as Scott's sister was I wrong? Am I imaging the whole thing. I drifted asleep wondering if maybe there was a small chance that Stiles had feelings for me or if tonight was just a mistake for the both of us.

**As you all know all rights belong to the rightful owners I only own Alexis nothing else. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 4 The Alpha

After the whole almost kiss thing with Stiles we haven't really talked about what has happened since that night. Everything that I feel for him has been heightened since that moment. I still don't know if he shares the same feelings that I do. Scott's werewolf problem has been getting worse than we thought. As the full moon is approaching neither of us know what we should do to prepare for it. Stiles has been trying to be funny and add in his comic relief to the problem. Things are getting more difficult because of Derek Hale. He has been stalking Scott ,ore and more. We would all see him after practice some days and when we blinked he would be gone. What does Derek wants with my brother I have know idea. Scott and I were at home one Friday night just hanging out in his room when our mom walked in informing us that she is taking off work to see Scott's first lacrosse game. My eyes popped out of my head when she told us this.

"Wait mom you cant take off work for this weeks game." I was sitting up on Scott's bed now trying to convince my mom that coming to the lacrosse game was a horrible idea.

"Alexis don't worry it wont be a problem if I come to one game plus it will be a great time for me and you to spend time together while we cheer on your brother.""Yea but mom this wouldn't be far to me if you come to Scott's first lacrosse game of the year if you cant come to my first soccer game of the year. I would totally hold that against you if you miss because I would think you love Scott more than me." My mom wasn't buying it because she just rolled her eyes at me and smiled. But her smile faded when she got a better look at Scott.

"Hey what's wrong with your eye?" Scott had his confused look his face not knowing what to say. I gave him a quick glance hoping he would read it has say something dumbass.

"Oh its nothing. I've just been stressed that's all." Scott still didn't sound convincing enough because our mom question if it was just stressed or if there was something else that was bothering him. I had to step in before Scott blew the whole werewolf thing our to our mother.

"Scott has also been trying to win over the new girl at school. He has been second guessing himself in the dating department, you know how inexperienced he is with girls.""Well its not like Scott was on drugs or anything right Alexis?" I was going to agree with her but Scott answered in the worst way possible.

"Right now?" I slapped my self in the face at my own twin's stupidity.

"Right now? What do you mean 'right now'? Have you ever taken drugs?!"

"Well technically mom when you gave us allergy medication that is considered a drug." Mom wasn't so happy with me putting my two cents in.

"Have you?" Scott still had that confused facial expression.

Mom just gave up with questioning the both of us so she informed Scott to get some sleep and for me to be less of an smartass. I jumped off of Scotts bed telling I would see him tomorrow. We were both know just hanging out in our separate rooms doing nothing. I was listing to the radio and surfing the web for mindless things when I heard a strange noise coming from my brothers room. I turned down my music and got up to go see what could have made that noise. I opened the door to Scott's room to find him pinned up by his shirt collar by non other than Derek Hale. Derek was telling Scott that he saw him on the field today at lacrosse practice. I raced to my brothers side trying to pry Derek's hand off of him.

"Hey let him go." It was no use because Derek's strength out matched mine. Finally he let Scott go and left his room. I raced to his side trying to see if he was ok.

"Scott are you ok. What did Derek want?""He is trying to warn me not to play in the game this week. He says I can reveal what I am to everyone and possibly the hunters that shot me the other night." "So what are you going to do about it. Are you going to play or not?""Alexis I cant risk hurting anyone at the game or accidentally killing them.""What ever you choose to do I will support you no matter what. If not playing in this weeks game means saving innocent lives then I'm all for it."

The next day Scott was trying to inform Coach Finstock that he wont be able to play in the game. It didn't go well I guess it turned into more of questioning Scotts sexuality.

"Wait he asked you if you thought Danny was attractive?""Yea and then he just kept talking about his brother who was addicted to meth and he also asked if I was afraid of getting hurt."

"Ok Coach Finstock is officially the weirdest Coach that I have ever known. So he wont let you miss the game will he.""No he says that I still need to go and not worry about hurting anyone."

Later on that day Jackson dropped me off at home from soccer practice to see Scott and Stiles searching the computer for anything that has to do with werewolves.

"What in the hell do you two dummy's think you can find on the internet that can help with Scott's problem.""Well nothing yet but we better be safe than sorry plus we just came fro the hospital and Scott could sense that the one half of the body that was found in the woods smelt different. I can bet that the other half is buried in the of Derek's house.""Really you snuck into the hospital to smell the other half of a dead body.""To make sure that Derek is the one who killed that girl in the woods." Stiles exclaimed to me."So how are you two going to prove it was Derek. Are you going to sneak on to his private prosperity in the middle of the night and just dig until you find the other part of the dead body.""Uh yea!" they both said at the same time. I rolled my eyes at my brother and Stiles. "Well if you two idiots plane on doing something stupid as this please count me in along for the ride." Stiles did a little jump when he heard that I wanted to go with them.

"Yes I told you Scott that Alexis would want to help with this master plan." I walked over and hit both boys in the back of their heads.

After I changed out of my soccer shorts and shirt and into some yoga pants and clean shirt we all piled into Stiles jeep on our way to the Hale house. When we got there we made sure that Derek wasn't home so that we could go investigating on his lawn for where he could have buried the other half of the body. Scott said that when he went to speak with him the other day he saw a place in his back yard where it looked like he buried something. Scott and Stiles began digging in Derek's lawn while I held the flashlight so that they could see what they were digging.

"Have you two found anything yet because I'm not staying here all night just to dig some holes.""Hey you aren't the one digging the hole me and Scott are!""Yea but I have to hold the flash light just so you guys can see what you are digging." both guys were ignoring me until Stiles said he thinks he hid something. Scott and Stiles moved some of the dirt away until a bag like object came into view. They untied the tied up bag to reveal a wolf. Not the other half of a body but a wolf."Holy shit. Why in the hell is there a wolf buried in the ground?" I was shaking now wanting to go straight home before anything else happened while we were in the woods.

"I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood!" Stiles shouted at Scott

"I told you something was different." Scott argued

"This still doesn't make sense. Why would Derek have a dead wolf wrapped up in his back yard?" I was confused with the whole thing. I hadn't noticed Stiles staring at something near the hole they had just dug. "Stiles what are you staring at?""You see that flower.""Yea what about it. Its just a flower.""No I think its wolfsbane.""What does wolfsbane have to do with any of this Stiles?"

"Wait that plant that's in all of those werewolf movies?""Yes and it is suppose to be toxic to werewolves." Stiles informed us all. Scott being the clueless one asked how does he even know this and we both looked him. We come to find out that Scott has yet to see any werewolf movies so he has no clue on what can kill a werewolf. Stiles ten grabbed onto the stem of the flower which made some kind of spiral shape around the grave. We then saw that the once wolf body was now the top half of the dead of the dead girl from the woods."Holy mother of god you two lunatics were right about Derek having the other half of the body in his back yard." on the way home Stiles said that tomorrow we would all turn Derek in to the police so that he can pay for their crimes. All I hoped was that this plane wouldn't blow up in our faces when we turn Derek in to the authorities.

**A/N **

**Here is the new chapter. I am sorry for the long delay. If I get enough reviews for this chapter I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. I might change this story fro just a Stiles oc to possibly might turn into a Stiles/oc/Isaac story when it reaches season two.**


End file.
